Chloe Novak (anime)
Chloe Novak (クロエ・ノワック Kuroe Nowakku) is a character from Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She is a Lovely-type idol with bubblegum pink theme color. She introduces herself as "Fairy who can Fly into a Red Sky, Daffodil Croatia!" (赤い空な空へ飛べるフェアリー、水仙 クロアチア！ Akai Sora he Toberu Fearī, Suisen Kroachia!) Appearance Chloe is a light-skinned girl with pink eyes and light red hair that is about chest-length with curls at the end. Her bangs are parted to the left and she wears pink ribbon alongside pink star earrings. Her Spring/Summer pink dress is similar to Kirara's but more whiter. The footwear are white socks and pink Mary-Jane shoes with low heels. During Autumn/Winter, she is seen wearing long-sleeved light pink shirt with text written as "Heroine". Her shirt is covered in pink overall dress with two buttons on the middle. She wears pale pink-white stockings. Her pink boots are similar to Angela's but more lighter, with attached ball-shaped pink furs. Around her neck is a white fur scarf with pink ribbon attached to it. Personality As a Lovely type idol, Chloe acts lovely and sweet, just like a princess. Generally, she does not appear to show any secrets. Off-stage, Chloe is childish yet mature, with a friendly personality that stands out, in contrast to Jovi's feminine side. She is smart but can lack common sense some of the time and just goes with the flow in times of doubt. However, she is also quick-witted and nimble when focused. She loves pets and takes a good care for them. Etymology Chloe means green shoot, referring to new plant growth in the spring. It also has a reference to her flower element. Novak is a Slavic surname meaning something similar to "new man", "newcomer", or "stranger" in English. The name was often given to a new arrival in a city or a convert to Christianity. This surname is common in countries such as Czech Republic and Yugoslavia (Serbia, Croatia, Slovenia). Relationships Teammates Anastasia Jovanović: Anastasia is Chloe's partner, classmate, and teammate. Chloe seldom could be seen without Jovi, Jovi was never seen without Chloe. Jovi respects her and calls her "Jova-chan" (ヨワちゃん Yowa-chan). Airi Shirogane: One of Chloe's teammates. Chloe really admires Airi's rock star skills and wishes to be like her. Kokoro Saionji: Another of Chloe's teammates who isn't afraid to tell her something new. Hanami Nishikawa: Chloe and Hanami doesn't shown to talk each other much, but they both love to eat together at Sweet Love Patisserie. As of now, it is revealed that they are good friends since Hanami and Chloe are in a same group, after Hanami being quit from Germania 07 due to her unsuccessful acting. Someone else Angela Sakuragi: Due to the fact that these two girls love color pink, Angela is very loyal to Chloe and sometimes she invites Chloe to her house. This is based on the fact that she always gets her work done, informs her about the authors progresses and does things on time. They also share the same brand. Chieri Yamakawa: Chieri hates Chloe much for no reason. Chieri constantly calls her "Dummy Angel". Mayuri Kaido: Chloe admires Mayuri for her knowledge of playing piano. Sonata Otome: Chloe was seen as a surrogate friend for Sonata due to how curious she was. They get along very well but remain blunt with one-another at times, but never with hostility behind it. They aren't shown bonding as much, due to their newer relationships. Megumi Akishino: Megumi and Chloe are shown to be friendly, since Megumi is the person who gave her the nickname "Kurowa". Reina Takamori: Reina seems to respect Chloe almost as much as her good friend (not quite though). Reina treats Chloe like a princess. Freja Moroboshi: Freja respects Chloe very much. While Chloe finds Freja immature and a dope, they are still classmates and often hang out together. Game Schedule Chloe lives and works at the Pet Shop in Leaf Mines District, to the right of Maul Korean Restaurant. She goes to Upper Leaf Mine on the evenings. On Saturday, her day off, she will go for a walk to Grünefeld Park and then go to Upper Leaf Mine. However, if the weather is bad she will not leave her house at all. Trivia *Birthday: 8 May *Brand: Sugar Angel Take 2 (a sub-brand of Sugar Angel) *Kanimal Partner: A female monkey named Levi *Her favorite food is strawberry roll cake. *The first thing she does in morning is streching her hands. *She is good at science but bad at music. *She can understand both English and Italian language. *She knows how to do aegyo. *According to Pia, Chloe is allergic to dust. *Chloe can't get along with males due to the fact she was bullied when younger, so her ideal type of boy is never revealed. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Slavic Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols